


Forever and always

by realisticlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticlove/pseuds/realisticlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry était perdu. Et ça ne datait pas d'hier. </p><p>C'est pour cette raison qu'il envisagea de redonner une impulsion à sa vie, le soir de Noël, lorsque son frère lui annonça que leur père était décédé. </p><p> </p><p>Un nouveau départ s'imposait pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Should I believe in the world mama ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight you're perfect-New politics

“Harry passe-moi le sel!”

Harry se redressa rapidement. Il avait dû dormir assez longtemps car sa vision était légèrement brouillée. Il se frotta les yeux dans l’espoir de recouvrir la vue. Il n’avait pas pu s’endormir si longtemps ! Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, Il fut confronté au regard lourd de sens de sa mère. Les cheveux tirés en arrière en un chignon, un maquillage trop imposant pour son petit visage et les mains serrant le bord de la table pour éviter de hurler sur son fils. Elle lui passerait un savon plus tard, ça c’était certain. Harry lui passa le sel en se raclant la gorge, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres pour essayer de la calmer. Toute sa famille avait les yeux rivés sur lui maintenant, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour relancer une conversation. Sa mère lui rendit un sourire plus que carnassier qui voulait surement dire qu’il devait se débrouiller pour se rattraper. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’attablée. Les assiettes étaient vides, ce qui ne lui était d’aucune aide pour savoir à quel stade du repas ils en étaient. Ses doigts se posèrent directement sur le verre de vin rouge devant lui et il but une gorgée pour se donner une contenance mais surtout afin de gagner du temps. Heureusement son cousin lança une blague qui fit rire sa mère et toute l’assemblée. Il ne put que lui en être reconnaissant. Harry souffla. Bon ça ne l’empêchera pas de se faire attraper par sa mère plus tard, mais au moins le drame était évité. Le repas repris son cours et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas s’endormir à nouveau. Tout n’était que politique et sujet de société qui ne l’intéressait absolument pas. Mais il fallait prétendre. Au moins pour ce soir. Mais c’était le soir de Noël bordel ! Qui parlait de politique le soir de Noël ? Sa famille. Il réprima un bâillement et rigola à une énième blague particulièrement vaseuse de son cousin qui semblait un peu éméché. D’un rire discret mais assez fort pour qu’il ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa mère. Après plusieurs gorgées de vin, Il décida de prendre congé pour son bien personnel, car le ton commençait à monter comme chaque année et il détestait ça. Il embrassa tout le monde, leur souhaita un bon Noël avant de s’enfoncer dans le froid de la nuit. Enfin ses épaules se détendirent. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour éviter de les perdre à cause du froid et se décida à marcher. Les lumières étaient à peine allumés mais les décorations de Noël renvoyaient une pâle lumière enchanteresse qui le fascinait. Elles scintillaient. Elles étaient tout le contraire de lui. Il ne scintillait pas, il s’éteignait. Doucement mais surement. Il s’arrêta devant une boulangerie. Un train en chocolat monté sur des rails en guimauve faisait le tour de montagnes en pâte d’amande. Il observa ce spectacle quelques minutes et en relevant sa tête pour partir, fus surpris par une personne étrange qui apparaissait dans la vitrine. Un teint pâle renforcé par des lèvres trop rouges. Des cheveux complètement en bataille et bouclés. Un corps frêle qui se courbait sous le poids d’un manteau trop grand. Et par-dessus tout, une moue triste plaqué sur un visage. Oui c’était bien lui. Quel sex-appeal ! Attention mesdames, vous pourriez vous brûler les yeux. Il était vraiment tombé bien bas. Vingt-deux ans et pourtant il en paraissait quarante. Il détourna son visage de la vitre. Se regarder ne l’aidait pas du tout en ce moment. Ça lui donnait envie de changer et il n’en avait pas envie. C’était confortable de se sentir nul. Et puis le look collait bien au personnage donc pourquoi essayer de prétendre.

Il avait reçu la lettre ce matin. « Malgré les qualités évidentes de votre CV, nous vous informons que vous ne serez pas retenu pour le poste ». Même devenir un putain d’assistant comptable, il en était incapable. Et puis sérieusement ? Malgré les qualités évidentes de votre CV ? Ça ne servait à rien de lui cirer les pompes, s’il était refusé au bout du compte. Sa mère lui avait dit que c’était de la politesse et qu’il ferait bien de prendre des notes. Il n’avait rien répliqué mais il n’en avait pensé pas moins. Tout était une question d’interprétation. Si la politesse était synonyme d’hypocrisie alors oui, la dame qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre était très polie. Mais à quoi bon s’énerver ? Il savait très bien que ça ne changeait rien au fait qu’il était au chômage depuis qu’il avait terminé l’Université. Il faisait des petits boulots pour pouvoir se payer un appartement mais rien de très reluisant. Ce n’était pas faute d’essayer. Depuis six mois maintenant, il avait frappé à toutes les portes mais rien n’y faisait. C’était décidé, dès la nouvelle année, il appellerait son père pour lui décrocher un boulot dans son entreprise pourrie. C’était déjà mieux que de bosser dans un bar PMU tous les jours de la semaine même le dimanche matin. Il soupira. En se regardant une dernière fois dans la vitre, il tenta de replacer une mèche qui rebiquait sans grand succès et continua de marcher. Il était maintenant près de deux heures. Sa soirée ne faisait que de commencer. Il prit des rues de plus et en plus étroites pour déboucher sur une impasse. Sur sa gauche, se trouvait un porte sur laquelle un écriteau qui annonçait un danger éminent pour celui qui osait rentrer. Il toqua trois fois à la porte et un vigile lui ouvrit. Il enleva son manteau et lui fourra dans les mains avec un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Il s’engouffra dans le bâtiment. Un courant d’air le fit frissonner et il regretta d’avoir enlevé son manteau. Certes il était laid mais au moins il était chaud. Harry longea un couloir jonché de poster à demi arraché et entra dans la dernière pièce à droite. Il s’assit dans un canapé rouge. C’était le seul meuble de la pièce. Le vigile avait dû prévenir Mathias de son arrivée. Il se rongea les ongles ne trouvant aucun autre moyen de faire passer le temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, un homme grand aux cheveux noirs se présenta dans la pièce. Harry sourit. Il portait toujours ces espèces de lunettes à monture noire, trop grandes qui lui donnait cet air si sérieux. Mathias était frêle comme Harry, mais à la différence de celui-ci, il avait une assurance sans égal qui inspirait une certaine confiance aux gens. Il esquissa un sourire et prit la parole en premier.

\- Besoin de réconfort ?

\- Un peu. Tu restes avec moi ce soir ?

\- Je suis un peu occupé mais je devrais arranger ça.

Mathias se retourna et glissa quelques mots à l’oreille du vigile qui était resté dans l’embrasure de la porte. Celui-ci recula légèrement et ses yeux se plissèrent en une moue colérique non négligeable. Harry en eut froid dans le dos. César n’était pas méchant. Il était simplement le cliché d’un garde du corps américain. Ce qui n’inspirait pas du tout confiance à Harry.

\- T’es chiant Mathias, il va encore gueuler !

\- Et bah ça ne changera pas de d’habitude.

Sur ce, il fit son plus beau sourire et ferma la porte avant que César ne puisse répliquer quelque chose. Il se frotta les cheveux puis vint s’assoir à côté d’Harry. Celui-ci n’avait pas bougé et ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il alluma seulement une clope et ramena ses jambes sur le canapé. Mathias le regardait, un sourire au coin des lèvres se retenant de rire. Quand Harry le remarqua, il lui donna un coup de coude et lui cracha sa fumée au visage. 

\- Mauvaise soirée ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je me suis endormi en plein milieu du repas. Je crois que c’était au moment où papy levait son verre à Sarkozy.

\- La prochaine fois, on lui arrange une rencontre avec lui comme cadeau de Noël. On se ferait moins chier à chercher un livre qu’il ne lira jamais de toute façon.

\- JE me ferais moins chier. Laisse-moi te rappeler que j’ai encore du faire tous les magasins de Paris pour dégoter des cadeaux assez cher pour que ça donne l’illusion qu’on les paye à deux.

\- Oh merci mon petit frère chéri ! 

\- Ta gueule. On dirait l’autre connasse de Compt-agence !

\- Refusé ?

\- Et ouais ! Encore.

\- Rooh ! Fais pas ton déprimé ! C’est Noël, le jour où on met le petit Jésus dans la crèche !

\- Ouais bah mon petit Jésus n’a pas été dans une crèche depuis six mois alors laisse-moi déprimer en paix Mat’ !

\- T’es immonde ! Y a pas que le sexe dans la vie merde !

\- Quand tu n’as toujours pas de travail, si !

\- Ok tu sais quoi ? Viens avec moi !

Mathias se leva d’un bond. Il tendit ses deux bras en avant pour aider Harry à se relever. Il l’entraîna avec lui dans une pièce adjacente où une femme brune, adossée contre le mur, tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Elle avait l’air fatigué, mais ses cernes étaient vites oubliées grâce à ses yeux couleurs émeraude. Elle sourit jusqu’aux oreilles lorsqu’elle vit les deux hommes entrer. Harry se détendit et esquissa un sourire. C’est vrai qu’il y avait plus important dans la vie. Il traversa la pièce rapidement et posa une main amicale sur la main de sa belle-sœur. Il se pencha et embrassa la tête du nourrisson. Celui-ci lâcha un rire aigu puis essaya d’attraper une mèche de ses cheveux. Pour éviter de se faire arracher la seule chose de son corps qui ne lui déplaisait pas, il mit son doigt dans la main du petit. Celui s’en contenta et sourit de plus belle. Mathias vint se placer à côté de sa femme et parla avec elle à voix basse quelques secondes. Harry détestait être mit à l’écart des conversations mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son neveu. Qu’est-ce qu’il était beau ! Il le prit dans ses bras pour laisser Mathias parler à sa femme librement. Il s’écarta et commença à danser doucement pour bercer son neveu. Il aimait la chaleur de ce petit corps contre son torse. Les mains minuscules du bébé tentaient en vain d’agrippé ses cheveux. Harry gloussa. Il sentait leurs deux cœurs battre à l’unisson. Tandis qu’il continuait de le bercer, il jeta un œil aux alentours. La pièce était miteuse. Sans papier peint, sans peinture, juste une affiche de concert collée au mur et une ampoule qui pendait du plafond. A même le sol, un matelas qui servait de lit avait été placé à côté d’un vieux berceau en bois. C’était le seul objet qui pouvait avoir de la valeur dans toute cette pièce. Harry soupira. Il regarda de nouveau son neveu et, constatant qu’il s’était endormi, le déposa sous les couvertures chaudes de son berceau. Après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front, il se retourna vers son frère. Lui et sa femme s’était détaché du mur et tenait à la main un présent carré, enveloppé dans du papier cadeau. Harry s’avança en leur jetant un regard de désapprobation et défit l’emballage avec adresse pour ne pas réveiller le petit. Il découvrit une boîte à chaussures ordinaire. Il regarda le couple avec étonnement et souleva le couvercle. Une enveloppe gisait au fond, toute petite par rapport à la taille de la boîte. Il posa le carton par terre et à l’aide de son ongle, ouvrit la lettre. Il déplia le papier et le lu, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il releva les yeux, incertains de ce que les mots inscrits sur cette feuille blanche pouvaient bien signifier et interrogea du regard son frère. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, un sourire immense sur le visage. Harry se détendit et regarda à nouveau la lettre. Enfin la chance lui souriait. Il laissa tomber la feuille et dans un élan de joie, enlaça son frère et sa belle-sœur qui riaient maintenant aux éclats. Leur rire réveilla le bébé et Mathias se pencha au-dessus du berceau pour essayer d’apaiser son fils. Harry ramassa le papier qu’il avait fait tomber et porta une main à sa bouche. Il sourit. Ecrit en plein milieu de la feuille, en grosses lettres soulignées on pouvait lire ceci :

PAPA EST MORT !


	2. I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons- Imagine Dragons

Harry se réveilla sur le même canapé rouge qui l'avait accueilli la veille. Il était très inconfortable, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rentrer à la maison où sa mère l'attendait pour lui passer un savon sur sa mauvaise conduite de la veille. Elle n'était pas au courant pour son ex mari. Ça allait lui faire un choc. Et qui devrait ramasser les pots cassés ? Harry comme d'habitude.   
Il avait quatre ans lorsque son père avait finalement décidé que la vie de famille ce n'était pas son truc. Il avait quitté la maison sans un regard pour partir avec sa secrétaire. Sa père ne lui avait rien caché et lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Harry n'en avait pas voulu à son père tout de suite. Etant encore un petit garçon, il avait espéré que son papa l'appelle, il avait attendu passant des heures devant MSN dans l'espoir qu'il daigne se connecter. Il avait tellement espérer pouvoir avoir son papa et ne pas avoir à la place ce vide dans son ventre qui lui criait sans arrêt qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Et puis Harry avait grandi. Et après ces longues années où il avait cru que tous ses voeux auraient pu s'exaucer, il s'était réveillé. Et à la place de ramper auprès de son père, il l'avait détesté, de tout son être. Il l'avait détesté tellement fort que ça l'avait bouffé de l'intérieur. Sa mère n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Elle qui vivait constamment dans l'idée que son mari reviendrait après s'être rendu compte son erreur, elle n'avait pas compris d'où venait cette haine que Harry refoulait sans arrêt mais qui éclatait lorsqu'il rentrait dans sa chambre. Harry savait qu'elle l'avait entendu pleurer et crier et renverser sa chambre de haine pour cet homme qui n'avait même pas été capable de lui présenter des excuses en face. Mais elle l'avait consolé du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Et Harry en avait encore plus voulu à son père d'avoir à ce point ce contrôle sur sa mère. Lui qui l'avait fait tellement souffrir. Il ne méritait absoluement pas son amour. Alors Harry le détestait. Et il s'était promis que lorsque son père viendrait à mourir, il récupèrerai l'héritage et le dépenserait pour tout, sauf ses funérailles. Pour qu'il sache jusque dans sa tombe ce que ce l'a fait de ne rien avoir dans la vie à part une haine viscérale pour quelqu'un. Cependant maintenant qu'il était vraiment mort, Harry savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ça. Et il était celui qui allait ruiner le coeur de sa mère en lui disant que son mari était parti comme il l'avait toujours fait. Sans aucune explication. 

Harry se frotta les yeux et grogna devant la perspective d'une journée bien pourrie. Pourtant il ne pouvait se résigner à se lever. Ce n'était pas de la fainéantise, c'était autre chose. Un refus d'affronter la vraie vie. Qui était soit triste, soit à mourir d’ennui. Vaste choix qui s’offrait à lui Mais il n’eut pas besoin de méditer sur la question bien longtemps, car son frère arrivait avec deux cafés fumants dans les mains. Harry sourit devant la tête mal réveillée de son frère. Ils avaient pour habitude de se retrouver tous les matins devant une bonne tasse brulante et même dans ce taudis ils n’échappaient pas à la règle. Mathias rentra et ferma la porte avec les fesses, ayant les mains prises. Puis il se dirigea vers le canapé où Harry était installé pour lui intimer de lui laisser une place. Celui-ci se releva en soufflant et se décala sur le côté, le dos collé à l’accoudoir et les jambes posées sur celles de son frère. Sa position favorite. Depuis qu’ils étaient gosses, ils ne pouvaient se passer l’un de l’autre et ne s’en cachaient pas. Harry regarda son frère tandis qu’il lui passait son café ce qui lui valut un coup de coude. Mathis n’aimait pas être regardé trop longtemps. Certains pensaient que c’était dû à un manque de confiance en soi mais Harry savait que c’était juste parce que ça le faisait chier. Ils burent leur café en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes Harry se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Maman a demandé des nouvelles tu sais ? Elle se pose des questions, tu la connais.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Harry. Je ne vais pas débarquer comme ça en lui disant « eh au fait, je suis marié et papa ! Sinon on mange quoi pour le dîner ? »

\- Ne sois pas con ! Je sais bien que ce n’est pas facile à dire ! Et puis merde t’es un adulte maintenant ! Ca fait deux ans, elle mérite de savoir non !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Il faudrait d’abord lui dire pour papa non ? Et puis elle a d’autres choses à faire.

\- Non justement. Elle passe toute sa journée à regarder des photos d’elle et de papa en écoutant du Dalida. Ça va lui faire un choc d’apprendre sa mort ! Alors j’aime pas jouer au grand frère chieur mais t’aurais dû lui dire avant !

\- Avant quoi Harry ? J’ai été à Londres pendant ces deux ans ! Tu voulais que je lui dise par téléphone peut-être ?

Harry soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il avait enlevé ses jambes de son frère et fixait le mur, jouant avec ses doigts. Harry réfléchissait. Harry se démenait, et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il voulait faire tellement plus pour son frère mais il savait que ce dernier ne le laisserait pas faire. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il tapota le genou de son frère et alla fumer une cigarette au coin de la pièce. Le goût de nicotine dans la bouche ne lui plaisait pas, mais avoir quelque chose dans la main l’aidait à avoir les idées claires. Il regarda son frère qui s’était allongé sur le canapé, un bras au-dessus de sa tête semblant réfléchir lui aussi. Harry tira sur sa cigarette. 

Il avait été là depuis le début. Depuis le jour où Mathias lui avait dit qu’il avait rencontré une fille pendant son séjour en Angleterre avec sa classe et qu’il en était tombé fou amoureux. Oh bien sûr, Harry avait rigolé, lui avait dit qu’il en trouverait plein d’autres des filles, que ce n’était qu’une passade. Et Mathias n’avait rien dit, mais il l’avait regardé avec un regard tellement noir que cela avait déstabilisé Harry. Son petit frère amoureux. Merde s’il s’était attendu à ça. Il s’était donc excusé et lui avait demandé de la décrire un peu. Et Mathias lui avait parlé de Laura durant toute une soirée. Il lui avait parlé de son sourire qui étincelait dès qu’il apparaissait sur son visage, de ses formes généreuses mais pas vulgaires, de son regard qui l’avait transcendé en un instant, de sa peau, de son parfum, de ses cheveux, toutes les choses qui avaient fait d’elle LA seule. Et Harry, au lieu de se moquer devant ses mots qui pouvaient paraître si ridicule, si plat et niais, avait souri et ses yeux s’étaient éclairés. Son frère avait trouvé l’amour de sa vie. Et avant lui. Il avait pensé ça sans jalousie, juste une constatation qu’il faisait par fierté. Son petit frère devenait grand. Alors sur le coup de l’émotion, il lui avait dit en rigolant qu’il fallait qu’il la rejoigne tout de suite alors. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que son frère âgé de seize ans à l’époque, pique dans le portefeuille de sa mère et prenne toutes ses économies pour prendre un train afin de traverser la manche, dans l’espoir de retrouver sa belle. Harry avait seulement trouvé une note sur le lit de son frère le lendemain lui expliquant tout. Il avait été furieux au départ, il avait appelé Mathias et lui avait crié dessus à en perdre la voix, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus de forfait. Mais en tant que grand frère, il l’avait couvert et avait prétexté une formation de deux ans dans une université de Londres. Sa mère ne l’avait pas cru. Elle avait hurlé sur Harry et Harry avait hurlé sur elle. Ca, Mathias ne l’avait jamais su. Harry ne lui dirait pas. Sa mère ne savait donc pas pourquoi il était parti et en avait énormément voulu à Harry du fait qu’il ne voulait rien lui dire. Il la comprenait. D’abord son mari, après son fils. C’était dur à supporter. Et puis Mathias était revenu deux ans après comme une fleur sans prévenir personne. Il s’était trouvé un boulot dans le bar de son parrain en tant que chanteur et il vivait dans les loges. Harry n’ayant pas eu vent se son retour, il était tombé des nues lorsqu’il l’avait aperçu sur scène. Il l’avait écouté puis après sa chanson, ils avaient été en loge et ils s’étaient battus. Enfin Harry avait tapé sur Mathias. De colère, de frustration, de peur de le perdre à nouveau. Il aurait pu complètement le défigurer si Laura n’était pas intervenue. Et ils s’étaient expliqués avec des mots, avec des larmes mais surtout avec honnêteté. Quelque chose qui avait manqué à Harry durant ses deux années. 

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait ici avec son frère tous les jours, essayant de lui donner de l’argent pour l’aider même si Mathias n’en voulait pas, conscient qu’il avait assez foutu la zone comme ça. Et à cet instant, sa cigarette entre les lèvres, Harry admirait sa mère. Elle était forte sa mère, il le savait. Mais jusqu’à quand ? Après cette dispute mémorable au sujet de son frère, leur relation était devenue plus froide et Harry n’avait pas vraiment tenté de renouer le dialogue. Il avait vraiment tout merdé. 

Mathias était toujours étendu sur le canapé. Il n’avait pas bougé et Harry eut envie soudainement envie de le secouer. C’est ce qu’il fit. Après avoir jeté son mégot de cigarette par terre ce qui lui vaudrait une bonne tape sur la tête de la part de César, il prit son frère par le col et l’entraîna dehors.

\- Putain Harry mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On va voir maman. Il est temps qu’on ait une petite conversation tous les trois.

\- Mais on ne lui a même pas dit pour papa !

\- Et alors, lui il s’est bien privé de faire une bande annonce pour lui annoncer qu’il se cassait avec une poufiasse alors qu’elle était enceinte. Qu’elle sache sa mort maintenant ou dans quelques jours, ça change pas grand-chose si ?

\- Elle va me tuer !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule.

Non elle n’allait pas le tuer. Elle allait les tuer tous les deux.


	3. This is me swallowin’ my pride standin’ in front of you sayin’ I’m sorry for that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to december-Taylor Swift

Ils étaient à présent devant leur maison. Mathias était encore plus anxieux maintenant qu’il devait faire face à sa mère. Il tirait sur sa cinquième cigarette et regardait Harry pour se donner du courage. Ce qui ne marchait absolument pas car celui-ci était au bord du malaise. Il regardait ses pieds et se tenait les côtes comme si il allait vomir. D’ailleurs il n’en était pas loin.  
Ils avaient élaboré un plan. Harry devait rentrer en premier dans le salon et faire comme si de rien n’était. Mathias sonnerait à la porte et comme d’habitude ce serait Anne qui ouvrirait car elle avait cette manie de paraître disponible en toute occasion. Mais là Harry ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à rentrer dans cette maison. Déjà que sa mère lui passerait un savon sur sa conduite de la veille. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction de celle-ci devant son frère. 

Mathias jeta sa cigarette par terre et l’écrasa du pied. Il ne sentait plus sa gorge. Il secoua la tête. Génial ! Il était à la limite de ne plus pouvoir parler. Pourtant il avait vraiment besoin d’une autre cigarette. Il ne lui en restait plus qu’une de toute façon. Il la sortit mais Harry fut le plus rapide et la colla entre ses lèvres, l’alluma et prit une bouffée. Mathias aurait pu lui hurler dessus mais là il n’en avait pas la capacité. Les deux frères restaient devant leur maison, essayant de trouver la force de franchir la porte d’entrée sans défaillir. Mathis s’accroupit. Il avait envoyé un message à Laura pour la prévenir. Elle avait voulu venir mais il l’en avait empêché. Il voulait faire ça seul. Harry s’accroupit avec lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère. Mathias releva la tête et lui sourit. Ils se relevèrent. Harry épousseta une poussière invisible sur son manteau et avança jusqu’au perron. Arrivé devant la porte, il regarda une dernière fois son frère et rentra. Une odeur d’eau de javel emplit ses narines. Anne avait dut se lever tôt pour tout ranger comme à son habitude. Il l’appela mais elle ne répondit pas. D’un pas incertain, il rentra dans le salon. 

Mathias attendait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes dehors. Harry était censé lui envoyer un message pour qu’il puisse sonner. Il était sans nouvelles et cela le rendait complètement malade. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu’avait ressenti sa mère lorsqu’il l’avait laissé sans nouvelles. Il regarda pour la énième fois son portable. Toujours pas de messages. Il rangea son téléphone et pris d’une poussée d’adrénaline il s’avança jusqu’à la maison où il avait grandi et sonna. 

Harry était assis sur le canapé du salon depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. Il aurait dû s’y attendre. Sa grand-mère, Clotilde accompagnée d’un notaire. Comment ne pas le prévoir plus tôt ? Ils étaient là assis sur le canapé en face de lui, à le fixer comme si il avait eu la peste. Harry contempla sa grand-mère. Elle était élégante comme d’habitude. Les cheveux courts, des lunettes Dior, un maquillage discret mais remarquable à l’ œil nu et par-dessus tout, ses chaussures à talons qu’elle arborait fièrement balançant ses pieds d’avant en arrière. Le notaire à côté d’elle était tout aussi élégant. Harry s’était étonné de voir un jeune homme notaire d’une vingtaine d’années. Il avait les cheveux châtains clairs et ébouriffés qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux d’un bleu magnifique. Harry se serait presque perdu dedans, si son visage n’avait pas été si hautain. Il n’avait pas dû être très aimable depuis son arrivée. Pour sur sa mère, n’avait pas pu répondre. Depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés, elle n’avait pas prononcé un mot. Sa grand-mère avait encore dû utiliser tout le tact dont elle était capable pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il se mit la tête dans ses mains. La sonnette retentit. Mathias ! Il l’avait complètement oublié. Il se rua vers la porte d’entrée. Il l’ouvrit et tomba sur le visage étonné de son frère.

\- Barre-toi Mathias !

\- Nan mais ça va pas ? T’es complètement taré !

\- Mamie est là avec un notaire pour papa !

\- Mais qu’est-ce que je fais alors ?

\- Mathias ?

Harry ferma les yeux espérant oublier la voix cassé qui avait prononcé le prénom de son frère. Il tourna sur lui lentement pour découvrir sa mère, la bouche ouverte et les yeux embués de larmes. Mathis lui avait remonté ses lunettes sur son nez et se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre de sachant que dire ou faire. Ce n’était pas du tout ce qu’ils avaient prévus au départ. Il regarda sa mère et lui sourit. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle se jeta sur lui et le tapa de toutes ses forces. Harry s’interposa. Il ne tenait pas à ce que cette journée qui avait déjà mal commencé se termine en meurtre familial. Mathias se releva et remis ses lunettes qui étaient tombé sur le sol.

\- Tu n’es vraiment qu’un égoïste Mathias, je t’ai mieux élevé que ça !

\- Maman calme-toi !

\- Harry tais toi ! Je n’en ai pas finis avec toi non plus !

\- Je suis désolé maman.

La voix de Mathias avait retentit dans toute la maison. Sa mère le regardait maintenant, toute colère ayant quitté ses yeux. Harry baissait la tête. Mathias avait toujours été doué pour la diplomatie. Il avait senti sa voix flancher et savait que ses excuses étaient vraies. Sa mère pleurait. Il le savait sans même la voir. Mais elle ne parlait pas et continuait de fixer Mathias, les jambes tremblantes. Clotilde et le notaire, avertis par le bruit, se tenait à présent à l’écart de la scène, les yeux rivés sur Mathias. Tout le monde attendait qu’Anne prenne la parole. 

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

\- Pour papa.

\- Ah parce que tu le savais toi aussi ? Mes deux fils étaient au courant et ils ne m’ont rien dit !

\- C’est moi qui l’ai dit à Harry. Il n’était absolument pas au courant.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que je n’ai pas eu de tes nouvelles pendant deux ans Mathias. Deux ans, est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Je n’en ai rien à faire de tes excuses ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Mathias regardait Harry maintenant. Il ne savait pas s’il devait vraiment dire qu’il était parti pour une fille à Londres, qu’elle était devenue sa femme et qu’ils avaient maintenant un enfant. Il se mordilla la lèvre. Tout le monde savait que lorsqu’Anne se mettait en colère, il n’y avait aucun moyen possible pour la calmer. Harry lui fit un signe de tête. De toute façon, il n’avait pas le choix. Alors il se lança.

\- Je suis partie pour rejoindre une fille.

\- J’espère que c’est une blague !

\- Non maman. On est marié maintenant.

\- Seigneur ! Tu es complètement fou mon pauvre garçon. Tu m’as tout dit où il y a encore autre chose ? Vous avez eu un enfant peut-être ?

Anne éclata d’un rire glaçant qui fit frissonner Harry. Mais lorsqu’elle vit les mines déconfites de ses deux fils, elle comprit. Et ce fut le déclencheur. Elle se mit à hurler sur Mathias, lui criant que ce n’était qu’un inconscient, qu’elle avait tout fait après que son père soit parti pour qu’il ait une vie parfaite et lui il l’a bousillait en épousant une connasse anglaise pendant un voyage qui lui avait coûter la peau du cul. Après la mention de sa femme, Mathias ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Il cassa un vase posé sur le meuble de l’entrée, interdisant à sa mère de parler de sa femme comme ça, que ce n’était pas parce qu’elle était mal baisé et encore amoureuse d’un type mort qu’il fallait qu’elle le traite comme de la merde. Parce que ce n’était tout de même pas de sa faute si son père s’était barré avec une poufiasse. Et ils continuaient. Disant des phrases qu’aucun d’eux n’auraient jamais prononcé avant, défoulant toute leur rage l’un sur l’autre pour se libérer d’un poids présent depuis bien trop longtemps entre eux. Lorsque tout leur stock d’insultes fut écoulé et que la plupart des bibelots avaient été jeté au sol, ils restèrent là, à se regarder essoufflés de toute cette peine évacuée. Ce fut Clotilde qui brisa le silence pesant dans l’entrée.

\- Je vous l’avais dit Louis, cette famille est complètement cinglée.


	4. I know what's been going on, Don't even try to act like Mr Super Nonchalent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F.U - Miley Cyrus

Ils étaient restés dans l’entrée de la maison pendant au moins une vingtaine de minutes. Clotilde et Louis, eux étaient partis se faire une tasse de thé dans la cuisine alors qu’Harry tentait de détendre l’atmosphère. Il s’était mis en quatre pour leur décrocher un mot et qu’ils daignent enfin s’assoir dans le salon. Le fait est qu’il ne voulait pas s’assoir pourtant. Il savait très bien pourquoi les deux fouines étaient venues et sa mère ne supporterait pas d’entendre la procédure de succession. D’ailleurs elle ne supporterait plus grand-chose maintenant que Mathias était revenu. Tout ça s’annonçait beaucoup trop compliqué pour Harry. Ce fut Mathias qui parla en premier. «  Je crois qu’ils nous attendent ». Ce fut ses seules paroles avant qu’il ne se dirige vers le salon. Anne, elle, prit une grande respiration. Elle se retourna vers Harry avec un sourire triste et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle repartit rejoindre Mathias dans le salon. Lorsqu’Harry rentra à son tour, Louis avait déjà déposé sur la table de nombreux papiers. Clotilde avait du mal à contenir son excitation et Harry avait bien envie de la remettre à sa place mais il se dit qu’il y avait déjà eu assez d’altercation pour aujourd’hui. 

Il se plaça à côté de sa mère et posa une main réconfortante sur son genou. Elle allait en avoir besoin de réconfort. Louis se mit à énoncer différents actes ou lois que Harry ne comprenait absolument pas. Il ne semblait pas le seul. Sa mère n’écoutait plus, sa grand-mère s’en foutait car elle voulait simplement savoir pour la succession. Seul Mathias ne semblait pas perdre une miette de ce que le notaire disait. Après son long discours, Louis se redressa et annonça le partage des biens. Selon le testament du père, son entreprise revenait à sa femme et son argent était reversé à une association contre le cancer. Harry soupira. Il n’aurait rien de ce que son père avait. Il avait envie de tout casser. Ce fut sa grand-mère qui prit la parole en premier.

\- C’est tout ?

\- Oui, il n’y a rien d’autre de stipuler dans ce testament.

Harry sourit. Au fond cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle qui croyait dur comme fer que son fils lui était resté fidèle toutes ses années. Enfin, elle voyait la vérité. Enfin pour le moment, elle ne voyait que de l’argent partir en fumée. Elle se redressa d’un coup en apercevant le rictus d’Harry.

\- C’est toi hein ?

\- De quoi tu parles encore mamie ?

\- Tu lui as monté la tête à ton père pour qu’il ne me parle plus.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, il ne me parlait plus à moi non plus. Il a été intelligent pour une fois.

\- De toute façon, si il n’était pas tombé amoureux de cette putain, tout ne serait pas arrivé.

Anne éclata en sanglot. Le sang d’Harry ne fit qu’un tour. Il s’élança vers sa grand-mère mais Louis s’interposa, plaquant une main glaciale sur le torse du jeune homme. Mathias lui prenait les bras en essayant de le calmer. Mais c’était peine perdue, Harry était devenu incontrôlable. Elle n’avait pas le droit de dire ça. Sa mère avait toujours été là pour elle. Lorsque son mari était parti pour cette gourde, il avait coupé les ponts avec toute sa famille. Même sa mère, par peur de remontrance. Et ça, Clotilde ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Et Anne s’en prenait plein la tête car elle aussi pensait qu’elle le méritait. Elle avait fait partir son mari. Depuis des années, Harry voyait sa mère pleurer pour un amour qui ne reviendrait pas, et il se taisait à chaque fois que sa grand-mère lui lançait des pics pour la descendre un peu plus. Il n’avait rien dit. Mais là s’en était trop. Elle était allée trop loin. Il réussit à se défaire de l’emprise de Louis et il s’avança, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du corps de Clotilde.

\- Ma mère a tout fait pour toi. Tu détestes mon père et pourtant c’est ma mère qui prend tout. Si tu n’as pas eu l’entreprise que tu voulais c’est de ta faute. Ou plutôt non ! C’est le faute de ton fils, qui a été tellement ingrat, que ça ne l’a pas déranger de laisser derrière lui, sa mère sa femme et ses deux fils. Alors ne vient pas insulter ma mère sous mon toit car tu es la dernière sur terre a pouvoir nous faire des leçons de morale.

Clotilde s'était tu. Elle regardait son petit fils, les poings crispés. Elle voulait parler, riposter, montrer à ce petit arrogant que sans elle, il ne serait rien. Mais il avait raison. Il avait raison et cela la rendait malade. Anne s'était arrêtée de pleurer. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais su quoi dire de toute façon. Alors elle s'approcha d'Harry qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle posa une main sur son dos. 

\- C'est de ma faute aussi Harry, ne crie pas comme ça sur ta grand-mère.

\- Pardon ?

Ce fut Mathias qui prit la parole. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il rigolait nerveusement et avait l'air au bout du rouleau. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si fatigué. Louis se tenait à l'écart, conscient que cela ne le regardait plus et qu'une affaire familiale bien plus grande que la mort d'un père, avait éclaté. Mathias remit ses lunettes et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu es pathétique maman.

\- Mathias ne lui parle pas comme ça ou je..

\- Ta gueule Harry ! Je lui parle comme je veux. Regarde là. Elle ne se gêne pas pour m'insulter mais elle s'écrase devant une vieille qui vient clairement de la traîter de pute. Tu sais quoi Harry, j'aurais jamais du t'écouter. Je n'aurais jamais du revenir ici. C'est pas de ta faute à toi. Toi tu es toujours au milieu des choses. T'en a tellement voulu à papa que t'as pas vu que maman se plaisait de se poser en victime. Alors je me casse. Tout simplement. Je suis bien mieux loin de vos histoires. J'aurais aimé que papa nous laisse de l'argent mais on le connait tous. Je ne l'insulterai pas car maman va encore le défendre. En fait tu ne sers à rien maman. Juste à bien fermer ta gueule quand il le faut pour pas t'attirer de problème. Ciao la compagnie.

Sur ce, il laissa ce quatuor, bouche ouverte, surpris de voir que le petit Mathias n'avait plus peur de rien.


	5. You know it's true, everything I do, I'll do it for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything I do- Bryan Adams

Harry n’avait pas eu de nouvelles de son frère depuis une semaine. Il était retourné dans le pauvre bar miteux où logeait son frère mais César n’avait pas été en mesure de lui donner une explication. Il avait été plutôt remonté de savoir que son petit protégé avait pris la fuite sans même en avertir le patron qui était d’une humeur de chien depuis une semaine. Harry avait fait tous les bars, tous les magasins, il avait même été faire un tour dans les villes alentours dans l’espoir de retrouver Mathias. Mais rien n’y faisait. Anne avait engueulé Harry de tout son être après le départ de Mathias et évidemment Clotilde s’était bien arrangé pour partir à ce moment-là. Rien d’étonnant en somme.  
Bref depuis le départ de son frère, Harry tournait en rond. Il avait postulé pour un nouveau travail en tant que comptable mais il n’y croyait pas vraiment. Quoi qu’il en soit, il n’avait pas envie de travailler. Il était assis sur son lit depuis une bonne heure déjà et passait au crible chaque possibilité de lieu pouvant recueillir un couple avec un petit bébé. Parce que le bébé aussi lui manquait. C’était son neveu après tout. Harry se frotta la tête quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha mais éloigna le combiné de son oreille, lorsqu’il entendit la voix stridente de sa grand-mère, le sommant de venir le plus rapidement chez elle. Même si la perspective de passer une après-midi avec une vieille folle hystérique ne l’enchantait guère, il attrapa une veste et sortit. C’était toujours mieux que de rester avec sa mère qui pleurait chaque jour en chantant « Moi, je veux mourir sur scène ». Harry lui aurait plutôt préférer se jeter dans la Seine après tout ce qu’il était en train de subir. Mathias avait raison. Il était toujours au milieu des conflits.  
La maison de sa grand-mère n’était qu’a quelques rues de chez lui et en dix minutes, il se retrouva devant le perron. Clotilde avait ouvert la porte pour pouvoir le voir arriver et se tenait dans l’embrasure avec son monstre de chien pépette, qui était petit mais pas mignon du tout. Harry n’avait jamais su comment sa grand-mère pouvait autant materner un chien qui passait le plus clair de son temps à la faire chier pour sortir aboyer sur les passants. Mais après tout c’était la seule compagnie qu’elle avait alors il ne disait rien. Lorsqu’il passa devant Clotilde, il refoula son envie de vomir lorsque pépette lui lécha chaque centimètre de ses rides creusées. Harry s’engouffra dans la maison et pris place dans le canapé qui n’était pas recouvert de couvertures pour le chien. La maison sentait le vieux mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. C’était comme sa maison aussi, vu le temps qu’il y avait passé étant petit. Sa grand-mère rentra à son tour dans le salon, posa le chien et revint s’asseoir près d’Harry.

\- Tu n’as toujours pas de nouvelles de ton frère ?  
\- Non aucune.  
\- Bien alors je peux peut-être t’aider.

Harry se redressa. Il hésitait entre sauter au cou de sa grand-mère pour l’embrasser ou l’étrangler. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il préféra l’écouter. Elle avait toujours su glaner des informations même anodines en toutes circonstances.

\- J’ai eu des informations de la part de René, tu sais le boulanger. D’ailleurs, la femme vient de le quitter, si tu veux mon avis…  
\- Mamie, accouche s’il te plaît.  
\- Tu es d’un mal poli mon garçon. Le fait est que Mathias a dit à René qu’il partait quelques jours en Bretagne pour se ressourcer.  
\- Pourquoi en Bretagne, c’est absurde.  
\- C’est là que ton père s’est fait enterrer Harry.  
\- Oh je vois… Je vais les rejoindre.  
\- Il n’en est pas question.

Clotilde lui posa une main autoritaire sur le genou. Harry secoua la tête en guise de compréhension. En fait il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi mais il préférait de rien dire. Sa grand-mère pouvait se montrer très agressive lorsqu’elle voulait. Clotilde enleva sa main du genou de son petit-fils et prit son inspiration.

\- Ton frère a surement besoin de faire son deuil et puis de toute façon, j’ai besoin de toi ici. Je pense que tu dois être aussi outré que moi de voir que ton père ne nous ait rien laissé en héritage.  
\- Mamie je m’en fiche maintenant, il a refait sa vie et c’est bien mieux qu’il sorte de notre vie tu ne penses pas ?  
\- Absolument pas. J’ai tout fait pour mon fils alors je mérite une récompense. Il a tout légué à sa femme. C’est tout à son honneur mais elle est bête comme des pieds alors je pense que nous pourrions faire quelque chose pour lui rafler quelques milliers. Louis est notre notaire mais avant tout celui d’Adeline alors j’ai eu une idée. Elle est certes très stupide mais extrêmement bien entourée.  
\- Mamie tu me fais peur là.  
\- Ecoutes si tu ne veux pas de l’argent tant pis pour toi mais fais ça au moins pour ton frère. Permets-moi de te rappeler qu’il n’est pas dans une position très confortable en ce moment. Alors on va faire en sorte que ton engin serve à quelque chose pour une fois. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c’est de mettre Louis dans ton lit pour qu’il puisse faire un petit geste en notre faveur auprès d’Adeline.  
\- Mais c’est dégueulasse ce que tu me demandes de faire !  
\- Oh je t’en prie, vous les homosexuels, vous sautez sur tous ce qui bouge.  
\- Je passerais outre cette remarque complètement déplacé et assez homophobe si tu veux mon avis.  
\- Bon tu le feras ou pas ?

Harry soupira. Servie d’homme-objet ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais Clotilde n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Mathias avait besoin d’argent et lui aussi. Si Mathias avait besoin de se ressourcer, lui avait besoin de savoir que tout irai bien. Et puis il pourrait enfin avoir un appart à lui. Un endroit lui appartenant. Et peut-être un job ! Qui sait ? Avec de l’argent tout devient possible. Il regarda sa grand-mère et acquiesça brièvement. Il n’était pas fier de ce qu’il faisait mais après tout c’était pour une bonne cause.


	6. Cause I’m only human and I crash and I break down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina Perri - Human

Louis inséra les clés de son bureau dans la serrure pour la dixième fois aujourd’hui. Il tourna la poignée et un sentiment de délivrance le submergea. Il était enfin chez lui, dans son havre de paix. Il passa devant Maria, sa secrétaire et femme de ménage et lui donna les clés en souriant. C’était une femme imposante avec les cheveux relevés en un chignon rapide pour donner l’illusion d’une femme d’affaire. Et elle en était une. Elle connaissait de loin les dossiers et reconnaissait les clients énervants qui ne savaient pas se tenir et les jetait dehors à coup de regards noirs. Elle faisait aussi office de garde du corps dans un sens. Louis l’avait embauché car elle lui rappelait vaguement sa mère. Elle avait cette tendresse cachée tout au fond d’elle-même qu’elle ne sortait que lors de rares occasions. Les sentiments ne prenaient pas de place dans la vie de Louis tout comme dans celle de sa mère ou de Maria. Lorsque Maria eut les clés en main, elle donna un post-it à Louis lui indiquant qui avait appelé à quelle heure et dans l’ordre par lequel il devait les recontacter. Devant la liste de noms qui se dressait devant lui, Louis soupira. Sa soirée était fichue. Il n’arrivait même plus à se rappeler quand était la dernière fois qu’il avait pu se cloitrer chez lui avec un bon verre de vin et une tablette de chocolat Lindt. Il murmura un bref « merci » à Maria et s’engouffra dans son bureau. Il enleva sa veste tout en regardant le papier jaune dans sa main afin de se remettre en tête les noms des personnes indiquées. Il jeta son blazer Armand Thierry sur le canapé et se dirigea vers le mini bar à droite de la porte fenêtre. Même si il n’était pas chez lui, il n’allait pas s’empêcher de se prendre un petit verre de rouge. Il prit une des bouteilles les moins chères réservant les autres pour sa collection personnelles ou pour offrir et se servit un verre entier oubliant les convenances. Personne n’avait le droit de boire au travail mais il était le chef après tout. 

Il travaillait en tant que notaire depuis six ans. Il avait vu passé des successions, des successions et des successions parce que comme un garçon de vingt-cinq ans tout à fait normal, il s’était spécialisé dans la succession de biens familiaux. Les histoires de famille l’avait toujours intéressé et il se délectait de pouvoir trouver des solutions aux problèmes des gens. Malheureusement il avait peut-être un peu trop idéalisé ce métier. On ne pouvait pas trouver tout le temps des solutions pour les familles c’était impossible. Tout d’abord parce qu’avant même que vous fassiez quelque chose, la plupart d’entre elles se déchiraient littéralement, ou bien parce qu’il y a toujours un membre de la famille qui ne sera pas d’accord avec ce que vous dîtes. C’est mathématique. Il y a à peu près 50% de chieurs dans le monde alors Louis était obligé de tomber sur des familles de chieurs qui lui pompaient l’air toute la journée avec leurs demandes à la noix. Il but une longue gorgée de vin. Il n’en pouvait plus de ce boulot infernal. Il n’y avait pas une semaine qu’il avait rencontré la famille Styles et c’était encore un dossier qui s’annonçait compliqué. Ils avaient carrément failli s’entretuer sous ses yeux. Louis ferma les yeux quelques instants. Ce serait son dernier dossier. Ensuite, il piocherait dans l’argent qu’il avait mis de côté pour s’offrir de longues vacances au soleil pour trouver enfin le métier qui lui correspondait. Il préférait encore vendre des tracts dans les rues plutôt que de continuer à voir des familles entières imploser littéralement. Les histoires d’argent pouvaient ruiner une vie et faire ressortir toute la méchanceté refoulée d’une famille aigrie par des non-dits. 

Louis reposa son verre sur le bar. Il regarda la bouteille avec envie puis il se ravisa. Plus vite il aurait fini ses dossiers, plus vite il pourrait partir. Son après-midi fut comblée d’appels téléphoniques et de discours plus répétitifs les uns que les autres. La plupart du temps il n’écoutait même plus ce que l’autre personne au bout du fil racontait. A 18 h tous ses appels étaient passés et il se préparait à rentrer chez lui lorsqu’on frappa à la porte. La tête de Maria apparut et Louis baissa les épaules. Un client devait être là pour lui parler arrangements encore. Il se fit craquer la nuque et enleva sa veste une seconde fois avec toute la lassitude dont il pouvait faire preuve. Maria lui sourit tristement et l’interrogea du regard pour savoir s’il était prêt à recevoir quelqu’un. D’un geste de la main, il indiqua à Maria de faire entrer le ou la fameuse inconnu dans son bureau même si c’était le dernière chose qu’il voulait. Il était si fatigué. Maria s’effaça et Harry Styles rentra dans la pièce. 

\- Je peux vous parler un instant ?

\- Et bien maintenant que vous êtes là on va dire que oui.

Louis indiqua un fauteuil à Harry et à ce moment précis qu’il remarqua ses yeux bouffis. Il changea d’attitude. Certes cela le saoulait de faire l’assistante sociale mais il n’aimait pas voir les gens pleurer. Il n’avait pas un cœur de pierre même si certaines personnes pouvaient en douter. Il sortit une bouteille qui lui avait coûté un petit peu plus cher que celle qu’il avait ouverte quelques minutes auparavant. Mais pas trop non plus. Ce n’était qu’un client. Il servit un verre à Harry qui lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Louis s’assit à côté du jeune homme et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le tout était de sortir une phrase pas trop con ni cliché mais qui le remette sur pied pour qu’il puisse enfin terminer cette journée. Il cherchait mais rien ne lui venait. Harry but une gorgée. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace de dégoût.

\- Il est vraiment infecte votre vin.

\- Vous exagérez, il m’a couté un bras.

\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’il est cher qu’il est bon.

\- Vous êtes venus pour me parler de mon vin ?

Harry regarda Louis dans les yeux. Celui-ci ravala sa salive. Il ne voulait pas lui parler sur ce ton mais c’était la fin de la journée. Et puis merde, il se pointait à son bureau à une heure où il était normalement fermé, venait taxer son vin et se plaignait de son goût. Si il attendait encore un peu, il irait dans la salle de bain et lui donnerait une note sur l’ambiance aussi. Louis respira. Ca ne servait à rien de s’énerver. Harry était dans une mauvaise passe et il se devait d’être compréhensif. C’était son métier après tout.

\- A vrai dire je suis venu parce que j’ai besoin de vous, repris Harry.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

\- Vous avez votre soirée ?

Louis soupira. Il n’était pas prêt de rentrer chez lui.


	7. Give me a minute I don’t know what I’d say in it, I'll probably just stare happy just to be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pink- Beam me up

La bouteille de vin sur la table était déjà pratiquement fini et Louis était dégoûté de n’avoir pas pu y toucher. Harry, lui, avait tout bu en quinze minutes et l’alcool commençait à faire son effet. Il avait déboutonné sa chemise car la chaleur dans le bureau de Louis était intenable et après un coup d’œil dans le miroir du bar il se rendit compte qu’il était plus rouge que la normale. Il avait déballé toute sa vie à Louis. Son père, sa mère, sa grand-mère, son frère et sa femme, ses galères. Il n’avait jamais autant parlé et là même avec la tête embrumée par le vin, il regrettait de s’être autant confié. Le but était juste de le sauter pour pouvoir gagner l’argent de son père pas de s’en faire un meilleur ami pour toujours. D’ailleurs il savait très bien que Louis avait d’autre chose à faire que d’écouter ses histoires, le problème étant qu’il avait de plus en plus besoin de parler à quelqu’un. Quelqu’un d’extérieur à sa petite vie monotone. Car Harry le ressentait plus encore maintenant. Cet ennui profond qui le tuait à petit feu. Pas de travail, pas d’argent, pas beaucoup d’amis, une famille qui se déchirait. Tant pis si Louis ne rentrait pas chez lui ce soir mais Harry avait trouvé quelqu’un à qui parler et qu’il le veuille ou non, il ne le lâchera pas de sitôt. Il voulut reprendre une gorgée de vin mais se rendit compte que son verre était vide en plus de la bouteille. Il se tourna vers Louis le regard hagard et un peu insipide.

\- N’y comptez pas ! Vous m’avez sifflé une bouteille de vin, je ne vais pas vous aider à me vider tout mon bar.  
\- Vous ne m’aimez pas trop hein ?  
\- Vous êtes un client, que je vous apprécie ou pas ne vous regarde absolument pas.

Louis était de plus en plus surpris par le ton sec de sa voix. Ce n’était pas dans son habitude de s’énerver pour des broutilles mais la fatigue le prenait. Harry était son dernier cas avant de partir en vacances et avec tout ce que celui-ci venait de lui raconter, il se rendait compte de la complexité de sa tâche. D’ailleurs le fait que le jeune homme se soit dévoilé à lui était un gros problème. Louis devenait trop impliqué maintenant. Il commençait même à avoir de la pitié pour le garçon ce qui n’était pas professionnel du tout. Et il était très professionnel et le resterai jusqu’au bout. Louis se leva précipitamment et attrapa le haut de la bouteille pour la ranger dans son bar. Même si elle était vide, il n’allait pas jeter une bouteille qui lui avait couté la peau des fesses. Il se retourna et s’installa à son bureau. Il tria quelques papiers pour les ranger dans des classeurs et alluma sa lumière car le soleil commençait à descendre derrière les arbres. La nuit tombait et il n’allait pas rentrer tout de suite alors il préférait être productif. En rangeant un énième dossier dans son tiroir, il jeta un coup d’œil à Harry qui n’avait toujours pas bougé de son canapé. Il le regardait faire sans bouger. Bizarrement cela ne le dérangeait nullement. Louis aimait travailler dans le calme et la présence d’Harry ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Il continua à marquer des dossiers et prit des notes sur son calepin avant de tout ranger. Il posa les mains sur son bureau et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

\- Ecoutez, vous m’avez l’air d’être un jeune homme très agréable mais vous ne pouvez pas me raconter tout ça. Je suis déjà trop impliqué et cela risquerait de compromettre tout le déroulement des choses qui vont suivre.  
\- Qu’est ce qui va suivre ?  
\- Le déblocage des comptes bancaires de votre père pour qu’ainsi nous puissions procédez à la donation à sa femme comme le testament l’exige.  
\- Oh je vois… Je ne voulais pas vous embêter, c’est juste que vous me sembliez la personne idéale pour que je puisse me confier.  
\- Je ne suis pas psy, ni assistante sociale Harry, je suis notaire. Le mieux serait que vous partiez immédiatement s’il vous plaît.  
\- Je ne peux pas rentrer, je suis complètement bourré.  
\- Et bien rentrez à pied.  
\- Vous plaisantez ? J’ai déjà mis une demi-heure en voiture pour venir vous voir.

 

Louis soupira. C’était vraiment la pire soirée de sa vie. Il n’allait quand même pas le ramener chez lui. Pourtant avec le regard insistant que le jeune homme lui lançait, il sentait que c’était ce qui allait se passer. Louis attendit qu’Harry trouve une solution où il ne serait pas impliqué mais rien ne vint. A contre cœur, il ouvrit son dernier tiroir et en extirpa ses clés de voiture coincé sous une pile de dossiers. Il n’avait pas encore été ouvert et Louis se rappela qu’il devait les traiter avant la fin de la semaine ce qui lui mit encore un coup à son moral.

\- Vous êtes sûr et certain que vous ne pouvez pas prendre le volant ? J’ai plein de dossiers encore…  
\- Nan mais c’est bon je vais rentrer à pied, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il le culpabilisait en plus. Louis en aurait presque rit s’il n’était pas aussi fatigué. Il lança ses clefs d’une main et les rattrapa en signe de défaite. Harry tenta de se lever mais tout ce qu’il réussit à faire fut de s’enfoncer encore plus profondément dans les coussins du canapé de Louis. Il n’avait jamais aimé le vin et il ne le ressentait que maintenant alors qu’il était chez son notaire. Décidément il était vraiment le roi des cons. En voyant qu’Harry ne pouvait pas se lever, Louis secoua la tête d’exaspération avant de s’approcher du canapé afin de l’aider à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il tendit la main au plus jeune qui la refusa d’un geste assez flou. Harry fit une deuxième tentative pour se lever sans grand succès. Louis cette fois ci d’un mouvement autoritaire, attrapa le bras d’Harry pour le hisser jusqu’à lui. Il n’avait pas remarqué la taille du jeune homme avant. Il se rendit compte seulement à cet instant qu’il était nettement plus grand que lui ce qui le força à lever les yeux pour le regarder. Il n’avait jamais vu des yeux d’une couleur aussi hypnotisante. Il se sentit ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma en se rendant compte qu’Harry le regardait aussi. Il secoua la tête et passa un bras ferme autour de sa taille, afin de l’aider à marcher droit. Ils passèrent la porte du cabinet. Evidemment Maria était déjà rentrée. Louis sortit toujours en soutenant Harry en prenant bien soin de refermer à clé la porte derrière lui. Ensemble ils se rendirent sur le parking où était garée la voiture de Louis. Il l’ouvrit et aida Harry à se glisser à l’intérieur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils démarrèrent que Harry prit la parole.

\- Vous n’étiez pas obligé de me ramener vous savez.  
\- Comme si j’avais eu le choix. Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez rentrer à pied avec le risque que vous vous fassiez écraser.  
\- Ça n’aurait déranger personne de toute façon.

Louis sentit son cœur se serrer. Il regarda Harry mais celui-ci était tourné vers la fenêtre et regardait le paysage. Il prit le temps de le dévisager. Il semblait jeune mais avait une mâchoire dure, et des joues un peu creuses. Louis avait déjà remarqué qu’il avait une petite ride qui lui barrait le front. Il avait le visage de quelqu’un qui avait grandi un peu trop vite.

\- Quel âge avez-vous Harry ?  
\- Vingt-deux ans.  
\- Vous être trop jeune pour penser comme ça.  
\- Vous êtes pareil ! Irritable à souhait et vous rêvez de partir en vacances alors que, vu votre âge, vous êtes surement au début de votre carrière.

Louis crispa les mains sur le volant. Comment avait-il su ? Personne n’avait jamais rien vu de sa fatigue ou de sa lassitude face à son métier. Il n’aimait être lu comme ça aussi facilement. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Harry l’avait complètement mouché.

\- J’ai vu la brochure sur la table basse de votre cabinet. Je ne suis pas médium rassurez-vous.  
\- C’est que je n’ai pas l’habitude de parler de ça avec mes clients.  
\- Est-ce que vous pouvez oublier que je suis votre client au moins pendant le trajet ?  
\- Vous m’avez l’air plutôt lucide pour quelqu’un qui s’est enfilé toute une bouteille de vin tout seul.  
\- Je dessaoule vite. Je ne voulais juste pas rentrer tout seul.  
\- Harry…  
\- Est-ce que ce serait trop vous demander d’être compatissant. J’ai juste besoin de quelqu’un à qui parler et j’ai l’impression que vous aussi. J’ai compris, je suis un client mais je ne parlerai plus des problèmes concernant ma famille. Je vous en supplie Louis, j’ai l’impression qu’on est pareil un peu vous et moi.  
\- Vous ne savez rien de moi Harry alors arrêtez de me sur analyser. Nous ne sommes pas pareils.  
\- Peu importe.

Le trajet se termina dans le silence. Louis bouillonnait de l’intérieur. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Comme si un gamin de vingt-deux ans pouvait savoir mieux que quiconque qui il était. Parler à quelqu’un. Comme si il avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un. Ridicule. Louis s’arrêta devant la maison d’Harry. Celui-ci sortit sans lui adresser un regard. Avant de fermer la portière, il se baissa pour regarder Louis.

\- Je peux vous posez une question ?  
\- Allez-y dîtes toujours.  
\- Pourquoi vous m’avez raccompagné ?  
\- Je vous l’ai dit…  
\- Oui oui je sais, le danger c’est la nuit et tout ça. Mais la vraie raison.  
\- ...  
\- C’est bien ce que je pensais. Bonne nuit Louis.

Et sur ce, Harry tourna les talons avec un sourire collé sur les lèvres.


End file.
